


Unspoiled(冬叉盾叉，ABO有AU,NC17)

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi





	1. Chapter 1

Waring:一O双A，Rumlow目前不属于任何组织，而且无法发声。R是参照前奏漫画及电影混合人物的性格，其他出场人物均是V5系列人物性格有少许电影参照，有私设，尽量不OOC，人物所有权归漫威

契子

“院长！门外有个小包裹！”这是一座地处意大利靠亚宁山脚下的福利院，这天当夜电闪雷鸣，空无一人的露天木椅上出现一个小包裹

“去看看！”守门人撑起一把巨大的黑色雨伞，和老院长一起赶至那里，他们掀开包袱进而竟然是个刚出生不久的小婴儿。在空气涌入的瞬间，婴儿响亮的啼哭发出，但不久即被雷声掩盖

"雨这么大，快把孩子抱进去！"成年人快速裹好孩子，回到院内，老院长在给婴儿喂着煮烂的稀饭

“这孩子有问题吗？他父母怎么能忍心把他给扔了？”守门人拿来了一床小被子，把瑟瑟发抖的婴儿裹好。“多好的小男孩啊。”

“这孩子是个Omega！”老院长摘下眼镜，镜片后的瞳孔蓝得几乎发白，他疼惜地抚摸着小婴儿

“您怎么知道他是Omega？”守门人一脸困惑，世界人口约大部分以普通人的Beta不和，全部人口中只有万分之一的人呈现Beta以外属性，而Omega属性又仅占Alpha属性总数的1/10

“你看！”苍老的手指轻轻点着孩子颈间接合处

“那里有什么呀？只是胎记！”守门人除了一块比肤色略深一点胎记外，没有看到什么特殊的东西

“你仔细看！看看这块胎记形状像什么。”老院长耐心地用手指描画着胎记的轮廓，它呈现一个阿拉伯符号Ω的形状

“有点像个不封口的O?”守护人还是不明白其中的道理

“你还记得Alpha和Omega的明显特征是什么？除了他们间的信息素之外。”听了老院长的话，守门人恍然大悟

“这是Omega的印记！”老院长点点头，在Beta中真正区别Alpha和Omega的直接关键是他们的印记，而信息素只是这两个属性之间的小秘密

老院长在天气凉爽时让男孩穿着高领服装，天气转热就用女老师们的粉底将Ω形的印记遮盖住。同时，媒体里不断传来各地政要被杀的新闻

 

小伙伴们，已经知道Alpha的印记是什么样的了吧！

01

"Rumlow，过来帮把手！"略微发福的中年男人招呼着一个少年，黑发棕眼的少年人带着典型的地中海风格，立体感十足的眉弓让他的眼睛更加深邃迷人

瘦弱的少年小跑过来帮中年男人抬起落地的支架，时间已经一转眼过去14年了，当时的小婴儿都14岁了

"辛苦了！"中年人拍着少年消瘦的肩膀，少年人只是安静地回了一个微笑，在他离去前中年男人揪住了他

"你太不注意了，把衣领拉好。"中年男人整理好少年的衣领冲他一摆手，少年又推起除草机继续修剪草坪

中年男人在心里叹息，这孩子真不容易，大约5、6年前一场似乎是针对Omega的病毒肆虐。那时死亡病例的数字是围绕着Omega的噩梦，这孩子也命在旦夕，但他最后神奇地好了起来只不过再也发不出声音。而老院长也于3年前去世，这孩子则因为语言上的缺陷一直没有家庭领养

打扫完毕，少年人打开公用电视机，正好是国际新闻频道。报导里说法国一名倡导和平运动的领事被发现死在卧室的床上，经解剖检查是卒死，在亚宁山脚下，有位一袭黑衣的男人途经听到报导后，嘴边出现了不易察觉的笑容

回到大约10个多小时前，黑衣男人从领事背后接近，将夹与指间的毒针压进他的心脉。毒药遇血既分解转变成促使心肌衰退的药剂，产生呼吸骤停最后变成卒死，最后分解得干干净净

任务清除完成，完美得就像每一次意外，在听到定论后男人打算蹬上返航的飞机，但是，一阵难耐的燥热突然迸发

棕发男人摘下墨镜，原来灰蓝的眼被欲火蒸腾得发出蓝光，操!发情期！早不来，晚不来，偏偏赶在这个时候来！男人扯断了随身武装袋的带子，把里面的东西全部抖落出来在地上胡乱摸索起来，携带的抑制剂不知何时已经用光

男人捂着痛得快要爆炸的下身绻起身体，他现在只想找个洞打或者用凉水来压制热潮，然后，那座福利院出现在他色彩缤纷的视线里

 

"Rumlow，帮忙把这些东西收回储物间。"中年人把清洁工具码放到一个推车上，示意少年把它们运回去

在经过浴室时听到水声，本以为是哪个孩子忘记关水的他却见到一个从未看到的年轻男人，他正坐在浴缸里用冷水冲洗着下体

男人顺便转头，对上少年明亮的浅褐色眼睛，男人冲少年魅惑地一笑。灰蓝的眸子如极地冰峰一样透亮但危险，男人双手在双腿间快速撸动，那肿胀的性器看得少年心里发慌。但是男人却没有半点被人看见的尴尬，他闭目上仰身体加快手上的动作，少年腾地一下觉得全身热量集中在脸上

"那个叔叔在做什么？"一个更小的孩子突然跑进来，好奇地看着男人，"他为什么抓着自己的小鸡鸡？"孩子的眼光不停在处事不惊的男人与脸红的少年间转动

"Aha~"在男人射精瞬间，少年捂住了身边孩子的眼睛，让小小孩看到这些眼睛会痛！

射了一发的男人精神状态似乎好过方才，他从水中站起来，沉甸甸的性器很有份量地垂坠在双腿间。男人随便拿起一小块毛巾拭去腹部的精斑，再从容地捡起裤子穿上，Rumlow见到男人右肩上一块和他类似的胎记，不过它是α的形状。而男人的左臂是……那绝对不是人类的手臂，是一条铁灰色的机械手臂

那个东西是？Alpha的标志！Rumlow的身体僵硬了，老院长和当年的守门人给他看过一些Alpha和Omega的相关资料，毕竟他要学会自保。他当时看到资料里记载的Omega们处境谈不上好与坏，遇到正确Alpha的Omega他们可以过得相当幸福，如果反之，那Omega会陷入水深火热中

"这里哪有抑制剂，Kid?"黑衣男人低沉的声音充满蛊惑，刚刚强压下去的燥热又有兴起的趋势，在没有抑制剂的发情期，一天撸几次才有可能让症状稍减，而融入Omega信息素的抑制剂则可一针抵挡一天。都怪他出行时没算准这该死的发情期！

"那什么剂是什么呀？Rumlow哥哥。"小孩继续发挥他好学的特点，少年只是对小孩摇摇头，然后狂对男人摆手,意思是没有

"Damn！"Alpha狂暴的气息吓哭了小孩，而哭闹声刺激到Alpha特性中暴躁的部分

"Silent！"Alpha的怒气和寒气把小孩吓得停顿了，他紧紧扎到了哥哥的怀里，少年也被Alpha的气势惊到，他抱着小小孩一起发抖

"这是什么？"黑衣的Alpha嗅着空气里那股微弱地平息他躁动的气息，效果很像抑制剂，但比抑制剂要更稳定，它在空气中断断续续飘动时隐时现——Omega！

"Hey……"在他想再进一步询问时，少年周翻了小推车，在男人接住成堆散落的清洁工具同时。少年抱起小小孩逃跑了

男人冷笑了一声，他慢慢走了过去。几年前那场病毒几乎夺去了大部分Omega的生命，活下来的也几乎都被妥善保护起来，只有Omega分泌的信息素才能有效平息Alpha们的躁动。以Omega信息素为基础调配的抑制剂可以帮Alpha度过难堪的发情期，因为他们比例的悬殊，幸运的Alpha可能会分享一个Omega伴侣，但大部分的还是要依靠抑制剂来抵抗一年一度的发情期。而Omega的发情期中，却不一定要有Alpha或与他相关东西的陪伴

而与Omega性交一次则可助Alpha度过每年一度的难堪，但是Alpha却热爱性交，他们甚至会强迫Omega或是普通人和他进行性的交易

 

"WO,WO!你们这是怎么了？"逃命般冲进来的少年还有在他怀里泪流不住的小孩，中年的守门人即现任院长担心起来

少年手忙脚乱地打手语让新院长带小孩子们从后门转移。他们跑到后门，却了现那里被人锁死，再返回前门时。黑衣男人却斜靠在门框上向他们微笑，那笑容迷人但冷酷

“你是……”新院长护着孩子们后退，怎么可能是他！“冬兵！”

“你认识我？”Alpha并发的杀气让孩子们抱着一团，Rumlow护着小小孩，新院长护着他们所有孩子

“我父亲曾经是Capov将军的医生。”他听父亲曾经提起过冬兵和冬兵计划随着将军去世一起封存了

“那你是为什么在意大利？”冬兵的眼神变得冷酷，但体内的热流让他很快破功

“你在……”“Omega在哪？”他冲到新院长面前，将他腾空抓起来，灰蓝的眼在燃烧。“你把Omega藏在哪？”

“什么Omega？他们怎么会在这穷乡僻壤？他们早被各地政府保护起来了！”新院长双手抓着机械手臂，冬兵仍旧是冬兵，过了多年后他仍旧强大。在被男人摔在地上后，新院长身上多处擦伤，被惊吓得孩子们全部瑟缩在少年身后，而少年眼里也竟是惊恐这个男人给他的压迫感更强大了，Rumlow抓紧了自己的高领

“既然你不肯说。”冬兵瞟了眼在地上挣扎起身的中年男人，“我自己把Omega找出来。”

Omega一定在这里，他能识别出微弱的Omega信息素，真没想到在这较封闭的小镇里，他能遇到稀有的Omega

冬兵仔细在小孩子里找一圈，发现那些软绵绵的小东西不是他要找，然后，他的脑袋被一根木棒狠狠击中。是那个起来的院长，然后，从另一个方向又被抡了一次，是那个少年

孩子们在冬兵愣神之际和院长与少年一起向出口方向跑去，结果正门却像有感应一样自己合上，任他们如何努力也打不开丝毫

面对压近的冬兵，新院长将小少年挡在身后护住，Alpha则追寻着Omega的信息素。他最后停在中年男人和少年身前，他绕过男人直接抓过少年，那悠悠的信息素又飘来

冬兵灰蓝的眼落在少年高高的衣领上，隔着面料他的鼻翼触碰着少年的脖颈，透过层层粉底的呛人味道他找到了熟悉的信息素

“Kid，不热吗？”“你别碰他！他不会说话！”扑过来的院长被冬兵踢中腹部倒地不起，想上前的少年则被他捉住无法前进，少年只能疯狂拍打、抓挠冬兵禁锢他手臂的手

男人却掐着他的脸把他拖进怀里，扯开他左边的衣领，在他涂抹了厚重粉底的地方一擦。血肉的指腹上一层浓重的粉屑，擦了几次后，那个浅浅的Ω印记便在眼前呈现

“果真是你，如果是那些软绵绵的小家伙我就只能提取信息素了。”少年明白Alpha的话中含义，他开始挣扎，但他抵抗不过成年的Alpha

“冬兵！他还不到15岁，是个孩子！”院长挣扎着向前爬

“但他已经生理上性成熟了。”冬兵扛起无声挣动的少年，手臂一抬，大门自动打开，在他们走出后大门再度闭合。院长只在关门的瞬间看到少年的双眸里闪过惊恐

02

被强壮的Alpha扛到了孩子们的房间，那股锋利的信息素像锥子一样在戳刺着身体，Rumlow用肩膀撞了Alpha的腹部。在男人愣住的一瞬他从床上下来向门口冲，有什么东西擦着皮肤呯地一声堵上了大门，少年挪不开那个装满衣物的柜子

身后的Alpha一步步逼近，他并不着急抓住少年，而是慢慢靠过去，看着少年不住地躲藏、逃窜。玩得差不多了，冬兵把Omega少年圈在一个墙角，少年明亮的浅褐色眼睛里是哀求、是绝望，他看到少年的瞳孔中自己放大的脸

粗鲁地将小少年扔到床上，冬兵在抗拒的挣扎中撕掉了少年那件老旧的衬衫，少年猛烈地摇头表示他的拒绝。冬兵在少年的脖颈间嗅着那股Omega的信息素，温和、清新的气息一阵阵侵入身体，随后的清爽有效缓解了他的躁热

“Kid，别抗拒你的天性。”单手制住少年胡乱挥舞的双臂，压住少年乱蹬的腿，一手撩拨着被汗水打湿的黑发

少年平整的皮肤上皱起的疙瘩瞬间爬上表层，如果他能发出声音，大概已经在叫着不要了，现在的少年只是咬紧嘴唇苍白着脸摇头。他只是让压住他的强者更想征服他而已，冬兵的手指从他眉心处滑过鼻尖、双唇、喉结，少年的皮肤随着他手指划过的轨迹逐渐泛热

“对，就这样。别刻意抗拒它，要学着接受它，并且你会喜欢上的。”冬兵舔舐着Omega的印记，那个地方是另一个Omega信息素聚集的地方。Alpha的信息素带着压迫感想入侵进身体，这让少年感觉自己就是被放置在餐盘上的鲜肉，等待着被切割

男人的舌尖开低劣玩笑样扫过一边乳尖，触电的酥麻感在身体里流窜，乳头因为Alpha的刺激变得充血坚硬，胸前两点一点点肿胀。微微的胀痛感让Rumlow的双腕挣扎起来，男人反常地还给他双手的自由，Rumlow惊慌失措地轻揉着自己皮肉揪在一起的胸口。他看见自己的乳头胀成了坚挺的圆形小果实，似乎轻轻一弹就会流出美味的汁液

他挺身推拒着男人俯在他胸口上的头，却把自己敏感的乳尖更深送入男人火热的口腔。无声的挣动愈加强烈，Rumlow明显被这种奇怪的现像惊呆了，他以前从来没有这种强烈的羞耻的感觉。双肋上一冷一热的双掌游走，从身体内部涌出从未有过的热潮，冬兵的手指一遍遍轻轻划过皮肤包裹的嶙峋肋骨。男人的触摸竟是说不上来的一种——舒适，Rumlow甚至为自己的想法羞愧，他竟有些小期待男人接下来会怎么“欺负”他

裤子被拉止脐下，男人的吻落在小腹的肌肉和腹股沟韧带上，敏感的皮肤被短小的胡须刺得痛痒难耐。经过男人的挑逗，Rumlow感觉小腹开始胀痛，对方的手伸进外裤。隔着内裤摩挲他抬头的阴茎，外裤被男人从他身上扒了下来，男人的手指顶着棉布摩擦阴茎末端的尿道口。不消一刻，前端的棉布便湿了一大片，刚刚性成熟不久的小Omega似乎开始享受Alpha的爱抚了

在冬兵的手掌钻入内裤时，沉溺在感观世界的少年开始惊慌，他推拒着潜入他内裤与他隐私部位皮肤直接相处的手，Alpha有些愤怒地纂住了他的阴茎，顷刻的胀痛让少年停止了挣扎想绻缩身体。Omega散发出因受虐而恐惧的信息素，那味道像催情剂一样刺激了冬兵，使他雄风大振

“你还没被任何人触碰过。”少年的眼白充血，泪珠在眼眶里打转，他只经历过青春期的躁动，对性事不了解。冬兵轻轻一笑，他找到天然的宝贝了

冬兵看着少年隐私部位是淡淡的嫩粉色，就像含苞待放的花朵，他将会是首个让它盛开的人

Rumlow面朝下被男人压在床上，内裤被揪掉扔在地上，在下体暴露的一刻少年挣扎了一下，但马上被拍在屁股上的一掌疼得不敢再乱动

“看来你学乖了。”冬兵一边嘴角上扬，他揉捏着被自己打红的屁股肉，小少年只是僵硬并未再不知深浅地挣动

这个姿势让Rumlow感到极大的不妙，这男人真的想对他做记录里面的事？Omega在成熟后会被Alpha找到，然后，和他们性交或是说被强迫与他们性交

“你知道吗？”男人的手指抚摸着脊柱中线，他的每句话都让Rumlow如坠寒冰。“男性Omega的生殖构造很微妙的，猜你都不知道你的子宫口在哪里吧。”

少年睁大眼睛，惊慌地扭头看着说话的男人，子宫！他怎么会有！

“通常女性Omega呢，阴道口的位置都应该在这里。”手指沿着小巧的睾丸来到会阴，在那里轻轻滑动，距离肛门一点点时停止。“它连接着子宫。”

“男性Omega表面上和正常男性相似，有阴茎和阴囊找不到阴道。但在这里却有个神秘的子宫，它的入口和直肠相连，通常被称做生殖孔，打开后可直达子宫。”手指没着少年会阴处划到肛门，那里有条隐线像条粘合过的刀口，男人的吻落在双侧肩胛骨上。“这些你都会知道的。”

男人的手指在他的会阴和后穴上抚摸，后穴在收缩着对Alpha的触摸做出反应，后穴有些胀痛，在Alpha的手指经过时会收缩着尝试挽留它。这是怎么了？Rumlow抓紧床单，曾经熟悉的消毒水味今天显得陌生，如今他要在这张舒适安心的床上被Alpha侵犯

手指已经冲破括约肌在骚乱着肠道了，Rumlow害怕这种陌生的感觉，他扭动的腰被压死动弹不了。男人的手指在肠道里面摸索，肠液分泌得异常旺盛，粘腻的后穴似乎想被什么东西撑开般蠕动

在男人手指经过一点时男孩全身的骨头都酥了，他无力地瘫软了身子，发出无声的娇嗔。被泪润湿的眼睛如同阳光下剔透的浅褐色琥珀，看得冬兵感觉下体的存在感过于真实，他腹胀的阴茎快要顶破那层碍事的作战裤了

冬兵解开作战裤，释放出自己又痛又胀的性器，火热的家伙在湿润的穴口摩擦了几下就入侵进Omega男孩的后穴

Rumlow张大嘴巴仰起头，眼泪控制不住地从双颊落下，全身涌现燃烧的热量。冷汗侵袭全身，血管在用力的跃动，但是他却叫不出一点声音，只有惨叫的口形

Alpha勃起的性器雄伟粗壮，对于未经性事的Omega少年来说太困难了，想挣扎着向前趴然后逃离Alpha的掌控。但强大的男人只是把他更紧的禁锢在怀里，将粗大的性器插入得无比之深，让Rumlow有种胃被顶到的错觉。几十下粗暴的抽插过后，Alpha的精液浇灌火热的肠道，冬兵躁动的信息素与Omega柔和的信息交互，原始的躁动在平息

Rumlow无力地趴在床铺上，他顾不上潮湿、粘腻的下体，他只是脱力地倒在床上。男人把他翻过来，抬起他的汗湿的后脑将枕头垫在下面，少年在无声地喘息，起伏的胸膛让他像溺水后被救上来的人

强壮的男人如同结实的小丘将他拢罩在身下，Alpha浓烈的信息素像柔和的喷雾覆盖在身体上，竟然有清爽的感觉，是错觉吗？男人又再拨弄他坚挺的乳头，泻过一次的身体又兴奋了起来，少年惊慌地想逃开，大腿被男人扣住

“再来一次……”蓝眼的Alpha发出进攻的气息，他快速坚硬起来的下体摩擦着少年

“这次你要把子宫入口打开，我要进到里面……”猛烈摇头的少年磕碰到男人附在耳边的嘴角，他不懂男人的话，真的不懂

老院长只告诉了他Omega的身份，让他保护好自己并再无其他，Rumlow想不到他会遇到Alpha和Omega的性交问题。这个Alpha的话他并不懂，更不知道如何打开那他不知道的“子宫口”

“没人教过你？”少年点头想推拒他，但是Omega的本能在强大的Alpha面前让未经事的少年臣服，小少年只是捂着脸哭泣。想想也是,这座依傍山脚的小镇人口不太密集，据他所知，这里都的镇民以Beta为主导。不然，这稀有的小Omega早已被Alpha们预订瓜分了，他会是他首个Alpha

“你得学着点，这是个常识。”冬兵的手指分开浮肿的穴口，里面还有大量自己的精液，体液中携带着浓重的Alpha信息素

信息素在Alpha本人的指令下搜寻着Omega信息素的第一源头，听从他的。突然出现在脑中的声音让Rumlow无措，听从谁的？他？是这个男人？少年感到类似电流的感应从身体各处聚焦，汇聚在小腹，形成“气流”渗进肠道向着男人探入体内的指尖而去

“感觉到了吗？”Alpha的指尖恶意戳着那里，Rumlow感觉肠道被打开一个洞，并且他没有不适的感觉，反而被男人触碰那里有种另类的感觉

放松的感觉在身体里散开，可是他对这情况害怕得要命，身体却与意识达不到同步。男人沉下身体，火热的性器消失在少年双股之间，直取那个秘密地点

Rumlow弓起身，那个他不知道的秘道想要什么东西闯进来，并狠狠地摩擦它。那个东西是，男人的性器，他的身体希望男人的开垦，但是少年本身却没有这个意思。但是他无法违抗男人的气场，他丝毫没有主导优势，只是任由Alpha摆弄，残留在肠道里的精液灌向那个隐秘的入口，这次男人在他体外射出第二波

冬兵拧起眉，他看着自己有起结趋势的阴茎，他的大部分发情期是依靠抑制剂。但他也曾与Omega交合，但那些迷人的小尤物跟他只是肉体上的取舍，曾经有Omega说过他是属于拔屌无情的类型。因为他在激烈的性过程中，一点起结的反应都没有，他会和Omega们纵情，但冬兵从不考虑后代更没想法和哪个Omega结为终身伴侣。他竟然对一个刚刚步入青春期的小Omega起结，存在于结中的精液可以让Omega受孕，冬兵现在不想要孩子，而且这个Omega本身就是个孩子，真不清楚能否成功让他受孕

现在Omega恬淡的信息素扶平了他的燥热，发情期的糟糕热潮退下去了，他的身体感觉不到鼓动的因子了

突然被砸在头上的羽毛枕头打得一愣，小Omega抡起枕头不断地拍打着Alpha的脑袋，冬兵扯坏了那只倒霉的枕头。飞散的羽毛飘洒在二人身上，被他按住的小Omega就像他在雪原上猎到的小鸟，散落了一地羽毛

沉下脸的Alpha信息素中的威严让小Omega不知所措，如果他能说话，Rumlow现在一定已经开口认错求饶了。少年咬紧的牙关在打颤，本能让他畏惧眼前的Alpha

男人撩开他到眼前的刘海，吻了他的额头，信息素里的平淡让Rumlow稍微放松，似乎男人不会再那么“欺负”他了

“这个你拿着，一会去放了你的院长和小伙伴们。”一个黑色的开关被扔在枕头旁，男人穿带整齐向外走去

“真是不错的一次性爱。”果然小Omega又一个枕头飞过来，但是射程不够，在离他有一段距离时落地。男人看了眼又害怕又气恼的小Omega，扔给男孩一个飞吻便走掉了，也许他不会再看见这个因为他的发情期而被伤害的小Omega了，但他喜欢这个小Omega提供给他舒爽的性爱

 

冬兵站在不易察觉的角落里，看着黑发少年匆匆拣起一条单子包裹自己狼藉的身体，一瘸一拐地走出去。鲜血顺着少年大腿内侧下滑，最后，成为受害者的少年昏倒在院长的怀里

TBC

小记：本章里说明了Rumlow无声的原因，本文里Alpha和Omega是类似相互制约的存在，O不再单纯的是A的“附件”一类的存在。他们无法违抗A的意志，但是，A在发情期来临时只有O和含O信息素的抑制剂能平复A的躁动


	2. Chapter 2

03

这半年多的时间过得风平浪静，Rumlow只是偶尔看到街上成双成对儿的情侣时，他会不由自主地想到那个和冬天一样寒冷的Alpha，他听院长叫他做Winter Soldier。一个和他形像十分吻合的称谓，自从那一次过后，Rumlow时常会觉得有人在深夜里抚摸他，这也许只是青春期里的幻想

Winter Soldier，这个谜样的男人，他的消失和他的到来一样让人猜测不到。他就真如冬去春来一样消失得干干净净，紧张的气氛就这么平淡了

直到那天，一群穿着像黑道的男人冲进孤儿院，Rumlow认了出那个为首的男人。世界上富有的集团Kronas的拥有者，Alexander Lukin

院长神情慌张地让他带着孩子们呆在屋里别出来，外面似乎没有打斗声，Rumlow把耳朵贴在门板上，他隐约听到了激活码和PROJECT ZEPHYR*

在房间门被打开时，少年把孩子们护住，一群穿着黑鸦鸦的人让小孩子们害怕

“Lukin先生！您说的PROJECT ZEPHYR我确实不太清楚，请别伤害孩子们！”有两个黑衣男人抓住了在挣扎的少年，那个是Omega的孩子

“我知道，但是你知道激活码，Milos*先生。”叫Lukin的男人掏出一张名片扔到院长脚下，一个响指示意手下带走少年，”你好好想想再回复我，这孩子我带走帮我做阵帮工。”

“我忘了告诉你，我的部下里有人是Alpha。”在地上的男人果然狠狠颤了一下，Lukin狡猾一笑，“要赶快做决定呀，Milos。”

Rumlow被带到一个俨然是地下基地的地方，面前竖立着四个巨大的静滞槽，被浸泡在液体里的人就像是标本一样。那三个有着ZEPHYR字样器皿里的男人他没见过，但第四个里面的男人，是那个有条铁臂的Alpha！

“你叫Rumlow是吧，”Lukin给人的感觉总是那么趾高气昂，他抱着手俯视着瘦弱的男孩，他特别留意了男孩左边锁骨上方靠近脖颈处的Ω形印记，少年点了头

“你负责协助他们的保养工作。”简单交待过后，男人带领手下离开让少年一人在那里，Rumlow在另外2个金发男人的身上也看到了α印记

几天之后，Lukin再次回到地下室，少年自己将一切安排得紧紧有条，他正在帮忙抄写器皿上的数据，然后收拾整理器材。他在高效地完成着给他布置的每项工作，撇开语言交流，这个少年的做事能力还是能得到肯定的

Lukin在四个器皿前感到自己的确有着不小的收获，他不仅继承了老师Kapov将军的遗产Winter Soldier，又找到了X部门另外的秘密武器。ZEPHYR，这3名强化特工是冬兵亲手训练的，那男人几乎将所学都授予了西风特工们

“Lukin将军！Milos找您！”听完小兵的报告，Lukin点开显示器，头发花白的男人一副成竹在胸的样子

“我给你激活码。”另一边的人憔悴不堪，Kronas在最近几年内高速发展，在各个城市的大都会都有办公室。他位于意大利的分部收购了孤儿院所属的土地，而且Rumlow又被Lukin以帮工的名义带走，现在激活码是唯一的筹码

 

“Lukin将军，不用验证一下激活码？”Kronas的士兵不太明白长官先前急于得到激活码，现在此码在手他反而不着急映证真伪，不过这些是长官要考虑的，他只要服从就行

“不着急执行这步，我要的那些文件准备好了吗？”“已经准备好了，将军！”把预备好的大衣交给Lukin

“Milos，合作愉快！”Lukin让随行人员将他携带的皮箱放置在院长面前，里面是摆放整理的欧元现金

“这是对孩子们的一种补偿，而且Kronas决定为孤儿院注资。”Lukin签下了一张大额支票交给院长，但是院长交没有接过

“感谢Lukin先生对孩子们的关爱，请问Rumlow在哪里？”院长最担心还是那个他养育了十几年的男孩

Lukin摆摆手，黑发的少年像挣脱了缰绳的小马驹，他飞仆到院长的怀里。但在一老一小还沉浸在团聚的喜悦里时，其他的黑衣人却强行从院长怀里揪出了男孩

“Milos院长，你签署过这份文件后，院里的费用就全部由Kronas承担。”一份成套的文件推到院长面前

“Lukin先生，这不太好吧！”那是官方查检通过的领养文件，少年似乎也明白了那个文件代表的含义，他浅褐色的瞳仁里有着复杂的情绪，他们都知道Lukin的领养绝对不是表面上的那层意思

“你支付不起这片土地的费用。”点燃一支云斯顿，属下为他拉开一把椅子

“要么你和其他的孩子就会无处可去。”这就是残酷的现实，现在孤儿院的土地所有权所Kronas所有，而Kronas的拥有者就是Lukin

从直升机上俯瞰着变小的意大利，他生活了15个年头的土地，Rumlow甚至不知道他什么时候还能返回这片土地

这次他们没有降落在Moscow，而来到一处位于俄国和哈萨克斯坦边境的老旧基地*，Rumlow看到同时有4个大箱子被抬下来，似乎是整个基地迁移了过来

 

和往常一样，Rumlow进去收拾器材、打扫卫生，有着ZEPHYR字样的器皿已经空了。只有放置着冬兵的那个仍旧没什么变化，那男人一个呆在那里略显孤单

“你认识Barnes？”那个看起来是Beta的黑发男人从少年身后靠近，他没有Alpha那种特殊的信息素，也没看到有α印记，但这男人给他的感觉可不怎么样

“我还以为Barnes不会有朋友或是倾慕者。”他们当中最凶残的特种杀手微笑着，但那道走遍左脸的伤疤让他看着连笑容都带着凶残，在他小臂血肉与金属义肢衔接处。那个α印记卡着边缘线，就像是故意纹上去的，但他的信息素感觉上就如他本人一样，沐浴着鲜血

至于另一人，他的军裤腰带完美地将那印记藏了起来，Rumlow看到他正在为自己注射什么东西，然后他稍稍燥动的信息素渐渐平息

“我不用抑制剂，我还是更喜欢Omega，Dimitri。”Arkady推开了试剂管，他知道在克格勃里面有Omega，就是为了他们这些Alpha。被冻在那里的家伙有时都会和Omega来上一发，而这位同伴，忠诚的小伙子却从来没有过。就为他那可笑的高尚理由，他不强迫不喜欢他的Omega，至于Leo……

“也许我们现在已经不在克格勃了。”Leo记得他们在进入静滞仓前，是计划被送入美国境内的，但那里可没有冬兵

“你知道这是在哪里吗？”凶悍的Arkady让男孩一惊，然后他打着手语

“不要乱比划，说话！”暴躁的Alpha让男孩安静下来，但他没得到想要的答案，男孩干脆抿着嘴唇站在原地，连手语一并收回

“我们还在俄国境内？”Dimitri读懂了男孩的手语，但是俄国

“那是什么地方？”急脾气的Arkady向两位同伴投去询问的目光，无果后他指向沉睡的冬兵。“不如把他叫醒问问！”

“Stop!Idoit！”Leo及时拦住了想吵醒冬兵的人，“你应该知道突然吵醒冬兵的严重后果！”Leo狠狠甩开Arkady，他们在X部门的教官就是冬兵，他们见识过这男人的强大和狠辣，尤其是在他刚从休眠中苏醒的那一刻

“不要怕，我们不会伤害你。”Dimitri笑得很真诚，他动作轻柔地搭住少年瘦弱的肩，这个看似柔和的男人让Rumlow稍稍松懈。“你说的俄国是？”

在少年的一阵手语过后，Dimitri严肃地板起面孔

“他说俄国就是前，苏联……”如果这是真的，那么苏联怎么了？

“你是说……”Leo用力过猛，将少年左肩的衣服拉了下来，黑发少年慌张地揪住了衣服裹上来，但那个Ω的印记却被其他3人看了个真切

“原来你是Omega……”那个像Beta的人竟然发出Alpha那种掠夺性的信息素，而他左胸前那个暗色的纹身中显示了一个α。Arkady撇撇嘴，Leo是他们几个Alpha中最会隐藏自己的，他的印记被左胸前克格勃的纹身标志所遮盖。不管是有意或是无心，这家伙都只在遇到Omega时才会显示他Alpha的真面目

“有个现成的Omega。”Arkady的信息素里不掩藏的情欲高涨，Rumlow一边应对着两个强大Alpha的迫近，一边在想着逃脱的办法

“他还是个孩子！”在他们自己意见相左时，Rumlow奔跑冲出了内室向着大门狂奔

但是他没跑出特种兵的手心，那个凶巴巴的Alpha将他按在墙上，前胸被墙壁硌得生疼。猴急的Alpha撕扯着他的衣服，他能感觉男人急速攀升的体温，他不要这样！

Rumlow摸出院长送他的防身手刺，转身冲着Alpha刺下去，哐当一声。手刺扎进了男人机械的手掌，他的手刺和男人的机械掌可能是同一种材料所制，一时间僵持不下。然后，少年踢中了Alpha的要害，处在性欲中的Alpha被踢中下体。来自原始本能的痛楚即使是经过加强的人也抵御不了，男人当即放开手绻在地上

少年则甩掉他继续跑，一排子弹有序地打在他脚前的空地上，另一边的金发男人恼怒地揉着下体。少年只能从楼梯上翻身下来，向着一直未表态的男人奔过去，男人侧身让他再度跑进内室

“你们不能放过他吗？”Arkady二话没说直接一拳捧倒碍事的人，紧跟其后冲了进去

“Arkady还没碰到过性子这么烈的Omega，”Leo的语气和神态中都有嘲弄，他俯视着地上脸青了一块的男人，他讥讽地勾起嘴角。“你做不成谁的英雄，Dimitri。”

Leo那个混蛋没说错，内室里面除了三个空的器皿和冬兵之外，没有出口、没有遮挡，那个小Omega最后还是会落到他那两个凶残的同伴手里

“Arkady，我看你也许搞不定这个小Omega。”Leo仍在刺激着恼火的同伴

“Shut up！我会从我操过他的地方撕开他！”那两个Alpha如同残暴的掠食者在戏弄自己的猎物般，他们没进攻只是堵截少年的退路，最后少年被他们堵在了器皿前

小Omega抓紧自己的衣襟全身发抖，没有退路了，在模糊的视线里，他看到了沉睡的冬兵

“Stop！”三个Alpha同时出声，但没能制止少年用手刺直接刺碎了冬兵静滞仓前那个按钮，最难缠的家伙被吵醒了

长发下蓝中带灰的眼睛寒冷得就像雅库茨克*冬天的风，夹杂着致命的冰暴

04

冬兵就像西伯利亚的冰暴中心，他锐利的眼光依次扫过3个成年的男人和一个少年，和另外3个人自主的戒备不同，少年竟然向他靠拢

“Barnes……”冬兵纂住了金属拳，这几个人似乎知道他的身份，能叫他Barnes的人不多

“你们是，Agent Zephyr。”果然3个人分别显示了惊讶的表情，也许西风特工们没想到冬兵还能认得出他们。据他们上一次相见时，这3个人被置入静滞仓内，那时应该是70年代，也没有俄国这个叫法

“的确是这样，教官。”十分规矩的回答，就和学徒跟导师间的那种礼仪一般，Dimitri这个名字闯入大脑。一个爱国的忠诚战士，那另外两个就是Arkady和Leo了

“我是不是见过你？”不在发情期间的冬兵强大、寒冷，少了曾经那一点点冰川高温融化过后携带的零星暖意，黑发少年露出讨好的微笑并没有明确的表示

“这搭讪方式很老套吧。”冬兵在女性中受欢迎的程度是有目共睹的，他从来都不需要去强调什么，就会有人围在这个传说的身边，但对这个男孩所说的话却怎么听都像在拉近关系

“什么事情都得有先来后到！先发现他的不是你！”Arkady狂傲的信息素顶撞着另一个Alpha，就像原始的发情雄兽向对手发出的警告

Arkady是西风特工中最凶猛的那个，同时也是最冲动的那个。他和赤裸的冬兵打了起来，苏醒的Alpha让他的信息素瞬间胀满整间地下室，凌厉、凶猛的招数一下下招呼着

冬兵看准空当，接住男人打过来的机械手顺着Arkady的力量反折，让他自己的机械手把力气反弹回他自己脸上

“Idiot！我没教过你怎样做得更好吗？”揪掉了血流满面学生的外衣遮挡在自己腰间，铁臂一伸，拦胸截住了想趋乱溜掉的少年

“我一定见过你！”少年双手抓着金属臂，冬兵另一只手掐着少年的脸颊让他抬头，这种触感太熟悉了！但是在哪里触摸过他一时半会还想不起来

“教官！别太为难他了！”Dimitri知道冬兵不会如同伴们那样，但是他仍是强大的Alpha之一，那个小小的Omega少年在4个Alpha强大的信息下越显无助

“Omega？”微不可闻的Omega信息素传来，冬兵轻车熟路地揭开少年的衣领看到了Ω印记，他就像已经知道这个小Omega的印记会在何处一样。少年开始拼命敲打金属臂，在男孩眼中熟悉的愤怒让冬兵轻笑

“1年前，我在意大利境内，阿尔卑斯山脚下的一所孤儿院里见过你。”冬兵温热的鼻息打在Rumlow的印记上，这让少年突然想起那些被他归结为青春期躁动的反应，Alpha的信息素霸道地进入体内。在他的四肢百骸中冲撞，但这种感觉却让Rumlow的身体违背意志地向往，他费尽了力量才克制住而Alpha的影响而发颤的身体

“那次性爱真的不错，对么？”这话让Rumlow慌了神，他本以为Alpha已经遗忘了他，这个混蛋！猛地抬手划过男人前胸，藏在掌中手刺的利刃让冬兵感觉前胸一阵刺痛。他低头，胸肌上一道斜线形的红线，从切口溢出的血珠就像画作刻意的点缀

鲜血在金属上面被反映得非常刺眼，冬兵冷色的蓝眼里映衬得都是血的红。Alpha低沉的气压另其他的Alpha也倍感压迫，冬兵徒手夺下了少年的手刺，上好的精钢在金属手中扭曲，他的机械臂更加精湛、强韧。在少年咬进他右臂的血肉时，冬兵挥手将他甩了出去，连同那把被扭曲成螺旋状的手刺

少年支撑起上身，用沾上灰尘的手背抹去嘴角溢出的鲜血，他摸过已经变形的手刺，这个举动让冬兵发出不屑的嗤笑

“你说Barnes会当场指导怎么操一个Omega吗？”Dimitri在两位同伴谈论这个话题时皱紧眉毛

在Dimitri的印象里，冬兵在任务中是残忍高效，但他并没有令人发指的恶趣味。但是，这个小Omega他够挑战Alpha的极限了

“你不会真认为能伤到我？”少年将手刺翻卷的尖端指向迫近的冬兵，眼前的Alpha不在乎地迫近

 

那少年将调转方向冲自己的腹部刺去，当Dimitri冲过去时，血液从男孩的腹部与冬兵握住利刃的手掌边缘一起下滑

“你们在干什么？”Lukin和其他人进来时意外看见了应该还在休眠期的冬兵，几乎全裸的他正抱着脸色不佳的Omega男孩

“我的，Omega受伤了。”他特意咬重了我的两个字，在所人不同的目光下抱起男孩

“长官，我要带他去处理伤口。”在途经Lukin身边时，冬兵的信息素是坚定、是强硬

 

 

Rumlow在刺痛中醒来，他第一眼看到竟然就是冬兵！

病床旁边的药盘里堆起几团沾血的棉球，自己的上腹部也刺痛得厉害，是冬兵在他腹部擦拭

“你对自己够狠的。”听着既有赞美又有嘲笑，上腹部那道刀口被缝了几针，冬兵正夹着药棉为他清理伤口。他也看到男人的右手上缠了一层纱布，雪白同样被醒目的红色浸染，在他的手刺刺中腹部同时也划开了男人的掌心

注释

PROJECT ZEPHYR*：西风项目，出现在冬兵单人漫画中，是他训练的3名苏联强化特工。原文里被运送到美国等待行动，文中借用，会修改一下剧情

Milos*：也是出自冬兵漫画的人物

俄国和哈萨克斯坦边境的老旧基地*：漫画V5里冬兵首次出现的地方

雅库茨克*：俄罗斯雅库特自治共和国的首府，全球最寒冷的城市，建立在永久冻土之上，素有冰城之称（资料来自互联网）


	3. Chapter 3

05

药液浸入伤口，猛然间的强烈疼痛让Rumlow直吸冷气，冬兵扔掉了手中另一个沾血的棉球

取出干净的绷带把药布固定在少年受伤的地方后，他才为自己换药，期间他向Rumlow看了几眼。在男孩忍着伤痛无意间和他对视时，男人除了向他轻笑没有其他表示

在Alpha用机械的左手不太娴熟地为自己处理伤口时，Rumlow瞥见了那道狰狞的切口，从虎口横贯整只手掌。男人单手缠绕了几次纱布，最后都以失败告终

一双纤细的手掌接过纱布，帮他包扎了起来

“你包扎得还不错的样子。”少年用手语告诉冬兵，他在孤儿院里也会为其他孩子处理伤口，简单的包扎他和医务室的老师学习过

在那个和外界接触不多的孤儿院里，成年人们没有因为他是Omega而对他区别对待，在那里的生活谈不上富裕但他过得自在。他像任何一个普通的男孩那样生活，不像在这边，他要穿上一层层赘余的特殊防护服

“你的Omega信息素很淡薄，穿了这件后你闻起来就和Beta没两样了。”Alpha的笑意里是温柔，不被发情期困扰的冬兵表现得相当绅士

他拿过一个像粉底的东西，沾在自己的指腹上，仔细地涂在少年的印记上

 

“Hi!捉住那个小混蛋！”在训练室自我检测到湿汗淋漓的冬兵在走出时听到叫喊，他擦了把汗，心里耻笑那些士兵们精力旺盛到无处发泄

“OW!”那声枪响和士兵的惨叫同样响亮，冬兵在听到枪响后他的嘴角弯了起来，在Kronas会有个人这么干，而且他知道那个人是谁

由远而近的脚步声，还有不太入流的Alpha信息素。或许Alpha天生就优于普通人，但是如果就此满足，那就只不过是体能比普通人好的蠢蛋

然后那个黑发少年就撞到了他，倒地的少年被追来的士兵按倒在地上，年轻的男人一拳打偏了少年的脸

“你个欠操的小贱人！”少年一口血沫吐到士兵眼敛上，肘部弯曲狠狠磕在对方胸上，在翻开身体上的士兵后他跑到冬兵身后

冬兵注意到少年被撕扯破损的外衣，他不应该脱掉防护服的，大概是随着年龄的增长让小Omega的身份越难以掩盖一般，现在他就散发着春雨过后芳草的清香。这在充满血腥和臭汗及烂泥的地方，无疑是清新、亮丽的一道无污染风景

“Winter Slodier！”士兵们停下来，这位是传说中顶级的刺客教官，没有人敢轻举妄动

“你们是在追冬兵长官的Omega吗？”Leo竟然帮忙给出一个看似合理的回答，不过冬兵也确实不喜欢一群被下身支配的蠢蛋追着小Omega

“失礼了，长官！我们回去训练了。”为首的士兵行过礼，一行人便悻悻地撤离了

“Barnes，小Omega可是挺抢手的。”在擦肩而过时，Leo的话飘入耳，冬兵没有理会，他在专心地检查Rumlow身上有无新伤

 

“Winter Slodier！你知不知道那小鬼打伤了Alpha士兵？”在Kronas最高办公室里，Lukin一副兴师问罪的样子

“他们说是，你的，Omega做的。”Lukin用笔尖敲打击着桌面，他特意加重了你的二字

“也许是那些Alpha士兵的问题，长官。”冬兵知道小Omega不可能属于他，而是属于Kronas，但他希望他能属于他

“我们都知道现今Omega的稀缺程度，他会在Alpha中相当受欢迎。”冬兵放在背后的手纂起来，是因为Lukin会给小Omega安排个归宿？就像当初他们对Natasha做的那样

“Oh，Soldier。别紧张，我跟你前任们不一样，我会给你个选择。”Lukin双手撑桌，端详着冬兵

“你成为他的Alpha，否则，就会有人代替你成为他的Alpha。”Lukin扔给他一道单选题，而且是与否只能做一次回答

 

“Winter Soldier，你的回答是什么？”几天之后，任务结束后，冬兵被Lukin直接叫进了办公室

“长官，我上次带他治伤时已经回答过了，他是我的Omega。”黑色的战服上带着被刺杀者的鲜血，这个答案早在他误入Omega少年生活时就形成了

“很好。”Lukin赞赏似的拍了几下，他按下电话的通讯键，“带他进来！”

“孩子，来见见你的Alpha，今后你就跟他一起生活了！”Lukin将Omega少年推到冬兵身前

Alpha？他为什么需要和Alpha一起生活!

“如果你不愿意，还有许多优秀的Alpha供你选择。”冬兵的信息素里沉淀着强压的躁动，那群优秀到被下身支配的Alpha，Rumlow悄悄向冬兵靠拢

 

Rumlow就这样被赶进了冬兵的房间，浓烈的Alpha信息素让他不自在，Alpha坐在床边擦着他的武器

“不许出去！”在Rumlow刚刚扶上把手时，沉默的Alpha开口了，警告的意味十分明显

“现在外面有即将步入发情期的Alpha。”男人示意他过去他身边，但是Rumlow犹豫不决，他在冬兵走近时后退，你也是！他感觉到Alpha信息素中性激素分泌得非常旺盛

“一点没错，我也是。”灰蓝眼睛的男人微笑着逼近他，直到Rumlow的后背抵上了储物柜

男人强壮的身材完全将他掩在自己的影子里，Rumlow看到Alpha从柜子里取出注射器和一支针剂，诡异的药水被吸入针管，男人排出针剂上方那段空气，些许药水滴在针管上

06

冬兵轻轻一弹塑料针管，里面的液体让Rumlow想起勾兑的劣质饮料

“你扎过针吗？Kid?”Alpha举着针管靠近，在Rumlow看到男人另一手里是根皮带时，他露出了惧色

Omega的本能让他更加畏惧这个Alpha男性，但他用皮带勒住了自己的右臂，把针管交给少年

“来，向这里扎下去，然后把药推进去。”冬兵按压了自己突起的血管，他看着犹豫的少年。“照我说的做，别怕。”

“没什么大不了，扎吧。”Alpha鼓励地看着他

回想着护士给小朋友扎针的情景，Rumlow把金属的针头刺入了冬兵的血管，当他看到淡红色的液体涌上针管时有点发怵

“你已经成功了，把药推进来。”男人柔声说，药剂推进后，Rumlow用棉签压住针孔抽出针头

“你做得不错，我以前自己常会把屁股扎流血。”男人轻松地眨眼，一点都不介意被少年扎出一片淤血的肘窝

抑制剂让冬兵的躁热有效平复，守着一个Omega，冬兵竟然还是使用抑制剂来度过发情热

有个Alpha一起生活，果然这变得轻松多了，那些Alpha不会再轻易对着他释放出露骨色情的信息素。那是因为他的Alpha足够强大，在Kronas里，冬兵就是强大的一个代名词，没人会随便动他Omega的歪主意。但是，在Alpha中仍会有不少的人抱有不切实际的想法，但这些Alpha却都在冬兵的训练中变成伤残人士

 

“到床上来睡吧，已经10月底了。”俄罗斯在10月大部分地区已经进入冬季了，但是Rumlow却一直坚持睡在地上

冬兵的房里只有一张单人床，少年既不同冬兵一起睡，也不让男人在地上睡，他坚持着自己睡在地上。前一阵子天气还未转凉，冬兵就默许了少年的固执行为，他知道那个孩子的自尊心很强，他不想强人所难

但现在的冷空气像刀片一样锋利，他感觉到少年的手冰冷到泛着僵硬，但小Omega还是倔强地要睡在地板上

训练结束的冬兵归来，看到地上那缩成团的身影时皱紧眉，他能听到少年冻得牙齿打颤的磕碰声，但Omega少年却在和他保持着安全距离。那不过是那孩子的自我安慰，如果他想，那个小Omega根本反抗不了他

半夜睡得有些热，Rumlow半梦半醒地想伸伸胳膊，结果他的手臂打到了什么，柔软和坚硬的毛发在手臂内侧留下了不同的触感。他睁眼就看到了一双灰蓝的眼睛，他把手臂压在冬兵的脸颊上！他不知道自己是怎么跑到Alpha床上还窝在他怀里的！

“暖和过来了吗？”一只带着温度的大掌覆盖在侧腰，自己的身体紧贴着另一个火热的身躯，他和他的Alpha在共享一张棉被！鼻腔里都是Alpha惑人的信息素，自身的信息素也慢慢发散，两股信息素在空中相汇。温柔地触摸着对方，Rumlow尴尬得想从冬兵怀里挣脱出去，却被男人拥抱得更紧

冬兵火热沉重的鼻息打在身上，少年有点不知所措，他直接埋下头不去看Alpha漂亮的眼睛

Alpha粗糙的指腹在摩挲他的下巴，二指夹住下巴抬起他的头，Alpha的眼睛闪烁出耀眼的光芒。Rumlow的鼻腔和口腔里都充盈着Alpha的味道，冬兵的舌头霸道地撬开他的牙齿进入口腔，对方短硬的胡须搔刮得脸颊痛痒难耐

“别乱动！否则我就真的……”会擦枪走火，深吻让Omega少年带着拒绝意味的挣扎

男性Omega不同于女性Omega，除了在发情期的那几天外，他们不太享受这种被插入式的性爱。Omega少年撑住冬兵的胸膛，轻轻摇头，这让他记起他们首次相遇，Alpha的发情期给他带来的一段复杂的回忆

“你今晚就睡在这里。”Alpha翻身跳下床铺，径直去了卫生间

Rumlow窝中被子里听到淅沥的水声传过来，不得不说，比起自己独自睡在地上的冰冷僵硬，他还是挺贪恋这洋洋暖意的

冬兵一把冷水撩到脸上，刺骨的寒冷让他的躁热得到缓解，他看着镜中自己微红的眼白。不是才打过抑制剂，以前这么做过后他都是不受Omega影响的，现在下腹的真实紧绷感让他苦恼

“今晚，你睡床上，我睡地上。”冬兵把Omega少年按倒在床铺上，他拿了枕头和被褥一起扔在地板上，这么做为不让少年紧张也为了平息自己的躁动

 

发情期持续了一周，冬兵也在凉快的地板上冷却了一周在抑制剂下泄露的那丁点发情热，好在那少年没同样处在发情期

“快起来吧，洗漱完毕去吃早饭，我还有操练。”冬兵呼唤着赖在床上的少年，今天很反常。平时这孩子起床时间很有规律，从不赖床

冬兵轻轻一掌拍在被子下隆起的身体，下面扭动了一阵过后，少年顶着他微红的脸颊钻出来。困倦的少年半睁眼睛，无力地跌回床铺，呼吸不太通畅似乎是着凉感冒的症状。床上的人向他摆摆手，便又合上眼不再理睬他，冬兵离开前为少年凉了杯温水

 

自从他闯进了少年的生活后，一切在无形中就发生了变化。冬兵提前结束了新手的操练，回想他向医务员索要感冒发烧药物时那些人的惊讶，冬兵即使在战场受了也是一副无所谓的模样

“Hey……”冬兵掀开少年的被子，本想叫他吃药，但是Omega的信息素却迎面而至，虽不强烈但是浓郁

少年出了一层细密的薄汗，他脸色很差而且全身微微发抖，还很嗜睡。在冬兵靠近时，Rumlow感觉空气里像是瞬间撒上了甘露，清凉和舒爽随之而来。他下意识地向Alpha的方向靠拢，冬兵浓烈的气息就像强劲的薄荷，携带着清凉和刺激，让他堵塞的鼻子和冒火的喉咙得到一丝缓解

Alpha的触摸让难受到乏力的身体感到舒服，Rumlow放任了自己的身体去追逐Alpha的抚摸。冬兵指尖走过的地方异常舒爽，他不知道这个杀手还会按摩之类的

在冬兵成为他的Alpha之后，他渐渐了解到，他是Kronas集团杀手中的神话，冬兵在任务里可以说是冷漠到无情，在集团里有不低的地位。他和所有人都保持着一定距离，但这神秘的男人却愿意让他接近

“你进入发情期了。”平淡得就像平时饭后一句闲聊的话题

发情期？他不是生病？在Rumlow学习的资料中，大多数描述都是Omega处在发情期，就是在邀请Alpha来操！

“别乱动！”在他想离Alpha远点时，涌起的本能撕毁了理智，逼迫他服从Alpha的命令

意识清醒，身体却不听使唤，一种可怕的梦魇。Rumlow不想在这种情况下和Alpha发生些什么，但Omega处在发情期而信息素分泌旺盛，迫使本能增强与理智抗衡

“你在发情期。”冬兵灰蓝的眼变深、发暗，他的手指滑到少年的下巴，小Omega浅褐色的眼充满水气和哀求，Rumlow明白，他现在反抗不了Alpha的强硬。他清楚自己现在无法违抗Alpha的任何无理指令，比如冬兵命令他趴下让他操，他也会服从

“乖乖躺下……”Alpha的笑意邪恶且高高在上，Rumlow原来紧绷僵硬的身体在冬兵的手中变得柔软、温顺，理智让他害怕紧张，本能让他享受将要发生的一切

入口的无糖衣药片泛着苦涩，就像淌下的眼泪饱含着绝情与无望，温水被Alpha灌进口中，那不知名的药片顺着食道滑进胃里。没有想象里的急速攀升的火热，身体的隐私部位也未出现尴尬的不正常反应，只是眼皮很沉

等Rumlow睡醒时，他的身体还是有些无力，还多了个透明的面罩

“等等！”他想拉扯面罩的手被冬兵阻拦，他的手在男人的掌中显得瘦小干枯。“它可以过滤掉Alpha的信息素，让你不受我和其他Alpha影响。”

Omega的发情期要比Alpha的好度过，他们只需昏睡过去，或是隔绝过滤掉Alpha的信息素，也许这是Omega那点微不足道的优越性

“我们的第一次是因为抑制剂用光了，这次不同，我没想过强迫你。”冬兵把饭菜放在桌子上，在他拉门走出去前他温柔一笑，“你先吃饭，别单独行动。”

07

他的Alpha——冬兵在离开前要他等着，不能单独行动，但是1个小时过去了，2个小时也过去了。Rumlow感觉自己恢复正常了，他在屋子里已经走了好几圈了，他只是想开门出去透透气，只是一会就行

Rumlow谨慎地打开门，他静静观察了一会，他没出现不良的反应

大胆地迈出一步，室外的空气果然要比较清新。他在附近逛了一小会儿，没有发情期的尴尬反应，似乎已经过去了？那他去找冬兵，Alpha曾经带他去过训练场

 

“你是来找教官的吧。”突然从背后冒出来的声音让Rumlow一惊，Alpha的信息素！

是那个对祖国忠诚的男人，叫做Dimitri，他将手枪插回枪套里。这个男人的气场和俄国的冷空气一样威严、凛冽，一丝不苟，在西风特工里是最可靠的一个

躁热毫无预警地席卷而来，Rumlow突然之间像被抽干了所有力气。身体无骨般软倒下去，在他倒地瞬间，金发男人接住了他

扑面而来的Alpha信息素以强硬的姿态在入侵他的意识，本能在叫嚣，它让少年为Alpha舒展身躯，放下抵抗。Rumlow知道他会抗拒，如果眼前的男人是冬兵，也许他不会这么……Stop!他不应该这么想！如果是冬兵，他就会任Alpha对自己为所欲为吗？

他也无法回答，但是那个人如果不是冬兵，他一定会抵抗

“你不应该和他分开的。”少年瘫软的身躯在竭力挣扎，但是却显得十分无望和无力，他感觉到Alpha炽热的沉重呼吸

“这不是？冬兵的男孩吗？”Leo靠过来时，Dimitri抱紧了男孩，但醇厚的Omega信息素又让他不得不和男孩保持一定距离，他起反应了

“冬兵没喂饱你？”谁都知道那“老”家伙从不忌讳和Omega来场畅快的性爱，冬兵竟然没碰这个小Omega，还是个处在发情期的刚刚属性成熟不久的Omega男孩

Leo他们在醒来后才得知，几年前那场怪异的流行疾病给Omega带来的灾难，大多数Omega都丧生。以至于现在Kronas里除了这个少年，已经找不到Omega的踪迹，只有混合了Omega信息素的抑制剂来拯救他们这群被发情期纠缠的Alpha了

“发情热一个人不好过。”Leo不怀好意的笑容让Rumlow从心底抵触，但被本能操控的身体却希望Alpha亲近

“Leo，他需要的是冬兵！”金发男人恼怒地抽出伙伴钻进少年领口的手掌，Leo并不在意Dimitri的警告，他用手指描画着少年肩颈衔接处的Ω

原本那浅色的印记，也许是因为Omega处在发情期，它竟然随着Alpha手指的经过颜色变深，而Leo的瞳色也随着变深

“冬兵？"熟悉的笑容浮现，Dimitri不禁皱眉。那个表情可不陌生，饱含着阴险和算计，Leo也许不是他们中最强大的，但他却是最阴险的那个

"他需要的是Alpha!”每个Alpha都知道，在发情期中Omega最不可能抗拒Alpha,Leo更是将手伸入少年的裤子里。燥热的身体想要Alpha的性器来狠狠地开垦，呼出的鼻息温度能灼伤鼻腔般

被Alpha信息素逼出来的汗水顺着脖子暧昧地进入领口，里面携带的Omega信息素和Alpha的纠缠着，滑过胸口，就像Alpha的手指在轻抚。胸前的两点胀得发痛，Rumlow瞥见薄薄的衬衣下坚挺的小果实将平坦的胸部顶出两个小圆点。在男人捻揉乳头时，他的身体本能地追寻快感，少年张开嘴巴像缺氧一样深吸着空气

少年的眼神在绝望中被本能的欲望点燃，本能反应占据了上风，小少年耷拉着脑袋就像认命的囚徒

咻地一声，尖锐的刺痛划过Leo的面颊，一把军刀从他们间越过钉在墙面上

“我就是你说的Alpha!”从阴影里现身的冬兵如同黑夜的帝王，他一拳打得Leo在地上翻滚了两圈，又粗鲁地推开另一名学生，抱起在不住打颤的少年起身

冬兵不屑地瞥了眼擦去破裂嘴角血迹的Leo，当然连同学生眼中的不甘和挑衅一起鄙视掉。他拔掉入墙一半刀刃的军刀，割破了自己的拇指，把血液涂抹在少年的印记上。然后，冬兵迸发出强烈的信息素，完全遮盖住小Omega那蛊惑的信息素

Rumlow揉了揉被墩到的屁股，冬兵的动作称不上温柔，即使他什么不说，Rumlow也能感觉到Alpha的怒火

“不要单独行动，还记得吗？”压在肩头的手掌如同铁钳，他甚至不敢直视Alpha的双眼，他觉得能看见火光

“你得知道，你现在正在发情期，而且这里有不只一个Alpha！”虽然数量不及普通人，但像Kronas这样的地方，Alpha还是有一定数目的

“你知道，如果Alpha发现了你，会是什么后果吗？”这个外表冷冰冰的男人，其实就是一团被封在冰里的烈火

少年点点头，把自己缩在小小的黑暗角落里，冬兵并不是咄咄逼人，他一声不发地严肃注视着少年

那你呢？你会不会也把我当做，一个Omega婊子？读懂少年手势与唇语的冬兵沉默了，他以前和mega们做爱，他从没想过他是以一个什么的态度来对待这件事情的。Alpha的性宣泄是这个属性无法避免的苦恼，而Omega则相对好得多，尤其是Omega中的男性，如果不受Alpha影响，他们独自也能熬过去

“我要是拿你宣泄……”Alpha给他的压迫感让全身都在颤栗，被冬兵逼进一个死角里，就像每幕要上演的强暴戏码

“我不需要等到现在。”如果只是宣泄，他当初就不会成为他的Alpha。也许在Lukin向他提及此事前，冬兵没想过他会选择找个Omgea，然后让生活变得平淡

他都未曾想象过平淡的生活，在他几十年的鬼魅刺客生涯中，从政客到科学家到Kronas的竞争对手，在他手中积赞的丧生者多到他已经懒得去记

“记住，你要和自己的Alpha一起，才能避免被其它Alpha侵犯。”冬兵把过滤面罩罩在少年的头上，一直到Omega的发情期度过才放他出来

 

另一边的训练室，三名西风特工东倒西歪地躺在地上

"Barnes那家伙，宝刀未老啊！”Arkady大汗淋漓地平瘫在地，他扭头看着同伴们，拉出一抹讥讽的笑意

“Leo，现在Barnes爱你胜过Dimitri了。”以前总是特别指导Dimitri的冬兵一反常态地单独挑Leo进行指导，然后再把Leo操练到惨不忍睹

“Shut up！”一把飞刀带过的血腥让特种兵兴奋，跃跃欲试的Arkady和气急败坏的Leo均被Dimitri挡下来

此刻，冬兵正带着小Omega在不远处散步，Alpha正在教他使用一些简单的武器

08

“你想学射击吗？”突然有一天，他的Alpha开口问他，冬兵在他的发情期过后，便开始带着他出入训练场，有冬兵在即使其他Alpha存在不良居心，也是没胆量敢碰冬兵的Omega

Rumlow将冬兵递给他的轻手枪在手中掂掂，学着Alpha的样子发了几枪，虽然是双手托枪，但是有板有眼的样子让冬兵这个导师还是满意的

“怎么了？放了几枪就……”少年把枪还给了他，冬兵不喜欢Omega的软弱，这是Omega本能里携带的，他以前见过的Omega无疑都是软弱怕事任人欺凌的

但现在看起来，这男孩跟那些Omega也许没什么不同，但Omega少年并没有离开这个火药味浓重的地方。他回头看了看自己的Alpha，然后指向另一个方向

“喜欢那个？”冬兵一指旁边的TPG－1狙击步枪，少年点头

“有胆量！”冬兵单手拎起狙击步枪交给少年

男孩一手握枪柄，一手托住枪托举枪的手有些打颤。冬兵沉默地看着少年透过准星瞄着枪靶，并在第一枪后因为冲力站不稳晃动的身姿，那柄枪的自身重量就有6.2千克。而少年纤细的手臂，能把它托住再放枪这就值得被称赞了

“你的站姿有问题。”冬兵开口，他慢慢向少年走过来，“你现在的站姿适合手枪射击。”

“这种有重量的狙击步枪，需要双膝稍微弯曲，上身前倾。”冬兵的手背轻轻敲击少年的膝窝

“上身不要前倾太多，把枪拾高一些，视线尽量与准星保持平行。”覆在腹部的手掌异常火热，托住护托的手背被金属包裹，和手臂接触的金属臂并不是想象中的冰冷和僵硬

那在对手看来生畏的强大杀器在Rumlow眼里却非常可靠，他放松自己，跟着冬兵的动作走。他感受着Alpha的气息，那柄有重量的枪在冬兵的帮助下显得像羽毛一样轻

他感觉到冬兵的头也俯下，两个人的脸颊贴在一起，他和他Alpha的视线都在同一水平线上。他通过准星的视线在移动，那个十字标线在枪靶的中心停住

“盯准了那里，开枪。”在Alpha的嘴唇贴着耳朵低语时，Rumlow坚定地扣下了扳机，过于强大的冲击力将他的身体震得后退，撞进了冬兵怀里

“还要再试试吗？”冬兵的笑容看在眼里既有鼓励又带挑衅，威力强大的狙击步枪反作用力很强，首次用检的人都会被不同程度地震开

少年把枪戳在地上，深吸几口气，重新举起枪，并且拒绝了Alpha过于暧昧的“固定”

 

“Look！Barnes都是那样教导人射击的？”Arkady特别碰了碰Dimitri，“他也那么教过你？”

“即使是Romanoff也没让他这么指导过。”Leo看着冬兵，那个冷酷无情的教官

他此刻正站在少年正后方，双臂微张，整个人以半球式护住身前的少年。冬兵离少年的距离越来越近，少年晃动的身形更是越发的稳健

 

“以首次的射击来说，还不错。”冬兵在经过他身边时屁股被拍了一下，男人返回时手中多了标靶纸，虽然成绩算不上显赫，但也都在8环以内没有脱靶

“你看看。”冬兵把靶纸塞给少年，另一手环上了少年的腰身，温柔并霸道的Alpha信息素无意间展露

在冬兵的手于少年腰臀间滑动时，Rumlow将靶纸拍到Alpha胸口上，微红着脸跑走了

 

“教官。”Dimitri向冬兵行过学生的礼节

“你既没标记也没占有过他吧？”Leo的下巴向少年离去的方向一抬，冬兵收敛了温柔变得阴险、狡诈。他立刻感觉到另一个Alpha强大的压迫感，Arkady已经幸灾乐祸地等着看冬兵修理同伴了。果然冬兵已经一个擒拿制服Leo，这时，好学生却出手阻止了

“教官，全Kronas都在谈论你和你的，Omega。”Dimitri的语气似乎在恳求冬兵听他说话，“那小家伙，是个Omega。”

“我会标记他，也会保护他。”在甩开Leo的瞬间挡住Arkady刺过的匕首，并且提膝撞向他的下巴

腹部被Leo一拳击中，冬兵在承受了一记重拳同时，一腿弯曲别向学生膝窝。借助被别倒的人为支撑，冬兵后踢腿再次击中Arkady腹部，顺便一个后肘撞向Leo鼻梁

“你呢？”Dimitri很守师生的礼仪，并未做出任何进攻的行为

“你们都是我教的，所以要守规矩，别打，我的，Omega的歪主意！”特别强调了我的，丢下两名愤恨的学生冬兵离场

 

回到他的营地，少年刚好洗完热水澡。冬兵稍微注意了一下少年，那不算强壮的身躯上出现了紧致的肌肉，少年人俊秀的脸也逐渐棱角分明。Omega淡淡的信息素在空气里变密，时隐时现，撩拨着冬兵Alpha本能里的狂燥

“我该拿你如何是好？”冬兵走近少年，他的鼻尖顶在Rumlow光裸的脖颈间，不论是雄性荷尔蒙或是Omega的信息素，到处都散发着成熟果实的诱惑香气

09

“冬日，来我办公室。”某天任务归来后，冬兵被Lukin叫进了他的地盘，男人严肃认真地和他谈论了某个问题

“我配给你个Omega是为了什么？”纹路深刻的手指戳着冬兵的左胸，力度有点失控，“就是让你带着、或是配合他玩这像家家酒的游戏？”

“为了繁衍后代，先生。”冬兵系统性地回答，Lukin的行为在他看来有点幼稚、也让他烦躁，他明显没有他导师Kapov的气魄

当初在红房子，他训练了另一位刺客，黑寡妇特工——Natasha Romanoff。他们很快坠入情网，但是美中不足的是那个女孩是名普通人，他们的后代都只会是普通人。只有Alpha和Omega的结合才会有A和O的子代，Alpha本身就是超级士兵，他们比普通人的优势与生俱来，Kapov便下令将Natasha配给了另一位普通人做妻子

“他不是普通人，而是Omega！”Lukin的话反复敲击着冬兵，那男孩是每个Alpha都想占有的Omega，但是这名Alpha中的翘楚却迟迟没有动向，这当然让Lukin免不了着急上火

“我明白了先生。”“你明白什么了？”“你希望我做的事。”Lukin满意地点头

 

“Lukin盯上你了。”冬兵的手背从少年下半侧脸向上滑动，扫过少年的鬓角和耳朵

他没有去训练新人，直接回到营房，正巧Rumlow自行训练后刚刚冲洗完毕

“我得，对你做点什么了。”少年踉跄着后退小半步，Alpha散发的压迫感让他有些打颤

冬兵将少年推倒在床上，Rumlow和Alpha进入了一种我躲你追的情况。冬兵放在腰部的金属手冷硬与温暖的皮肉对比鲜明，金属从下腹左侧滑到右侧，拉开了浴巾的围头

冬兵把浴巾扔到床下，眼前赤裸的少年胴体，这孩子少了初见时的稚嫩，多了一份成熟和诱惑。经过这1年的锻炼，少年干瘦的身体上出现了柔韧的肌肉，冬兵血肉的手指沿着少年肌肉线条滑动

在手来到双腿间时，少年试图阻止他，但被Alpha气场中的警告惊得僵直了身体。他紧张又不安地向冬兵投去讨好的目光，他只想试试自已的运气

 

第二天Lukin派人来叫他时，冬兵远程遥控打开了房门。来人看见了半裸的冬兵，他如若无睹地撩开右手边被子，露出个全裸的背影

冬兵翻身而上，用自己掩挡住了少年的下身，小Omega在突然看到许多陌生人时尴尬地别过脸。冬兵侧在他胸前落下不轻不重的吻痕，对来人宣布着Omega少年为他所有

“你们回去顺便告诉Lukin先生，他的问题解决了。”在来人撤离后，Rumlow在冬兵结实的胸膛上伦了几拳

对于那无关痛痒的几拳冬兵根本不在乎，到是放在一旁的微声手枪吸引了他的眼光，传奇刺客勾起嘴角

回想昨日，在他要探索少年私处时，那男孩突然摸过他的枪。冬兵无所谓地让枪口抵在胸膛，他嘲弄地看着小少年，怕死就不是冬兵。少年果然放下枪，他抵住了他自己的脑袋，无所畏惧地回视冬兵

冬兵喜欢这有性格的小家伙，他决定要等小Omega自愿和他发生性行为，刚才胸口落下的几个吻痕就是他们最激情的时刻了

 

Alpha是不会轻易标记一个Omega的，因为本身数量Omega就远少于Alpha，标记对Alpha来说意义甚至甚于Omega。那是种结合为灵魂伴侣的古老誓约，并此生不离不弃风雨同路，但Omega的特殊性让他们可以同时拥有不止一个Alpha的标记

“如果我标记你了……”冬兵抚摸着少年，“也许……”

“Winter Soldier，Lukin先生有事找你！”Alpha被叫走了，冬兵未说完的话就这么被搁浅了，Lukin要他去出另外的任务

冬兵出发前当着所有人，给了Rumlow一个狂暴、缠绵到窒息的吻，他灰蓝的眸子扫视过眼前的所有人，带着极地风暴的恶寒


	4. Chapter 4

10

时间过得飞快，他跟给自己安排的Alpha一起生活快1年了，冬兵和他仿佛在做着模拟家庭的游戏般。Alpha只会当人和他顾做暧昧，私下里那酷酷的男人没有强迫他接受过分亲昵的接触

在前不久，冬兵被Lukin派遣出国境。在Alpha离开前，他向Lukin特别要了一处独立的住所，他要确保小伴侣的安全。冬兵在Kronas的威信不容忽视，Lukin满足了他的一切需求，所以现在Rumlow感觉生活还不错

 

“Barnes没回来？”那个叫做Leo的Alpha，他在轻轻敲击玻璃窗，另外两名西风特工也在

Rumlow打开门，顺手指向浴室方向，有冬兵在，量这些Alpha也更不敢对他抱有非分之想

“你怎么不跟你的Alpha一起洗？”少年抬头看了眼Leo，那个Alpha在微笑但是无明就是让Rumlow厌恶

他移开视线，拿起小本子换了个地方坐下画起画，索性不去理他。又被小Omega无视了，这就仿佛是种宿命

“你们竟然找过来了？”围住下体的冬兵带着蒸气走出来，他径直走向了沉默的少年，把手轻轻搭在少年肩上

“帮我把换洗的衣服拿过来，去。”少年收起本子，走到屋子一角的柜子处，抱出冬兵的制服交给他

 

几位Alpha离开了，他们为Kronas铲除了又一批难缠的对手，听说冬兵更是做掉了Lukin棘手的麻烦之一

“Soldier，那东西拿到手了吗！”一得到冬兵回归的消息，Lukin也亲自返回迎接，为了冬兵手中的东西

“Yes,Sir！”冬兵呈上一只铅盒，打开盖子见到耀眼的光芒，那是一个疑似玻璃制的透明立方体，它的光芒却胜似蓝钻般迷人

“The tesseract！”Lukin在蓝光中的脸带着一种满足到扭曲的感觉，这个秘宝前不久还在Skull的手中，现在它异主了

 

后半夜，冬兵回来了，带着浓重的酒精味躺在Rumlow旁边。酒精的呛人味道不仅难闻，并且完全可以用糟糕透顶来形容了。当Rumlow想翻身起来时，一支手臂有些粗暴地揽住腹部，从Alpha灰蓝的眼中，他看到眼底的光艳红似火

“Rumlow……”Alpha抿唇而笑，年轻的面庞上有着不符年龄的感慨沧桑，冬兵短碎的胡须刺痛他侧颈的皮肤，带着酒气的呼吸似乎在燃烧，“你好香……”

冬兵的舌尖在他下巴和脖子间来回轻舔，犹如在细品味道醇厚的美酒

Rumlow最初的反应就是给这个酒鬼一拳，在拳头未迎上男人时被按下固定在头顶，配合新人冷冽的月光，让这Alpha带着符合形容鬼魅的特有杀气

“你是我的Omega，我是你的Alpha。”接收到小Omega害怕的情绪，冬兵收敛了杀气

冬兵一直就是个非常规的Alpha，他享受与Omega的性爱，仅此而已。他曾经打伤过启图袭击他的Omega，但对这个少年，他能忍耐至此是他自己也没想过的

他托着少年的后颈坐起来，扯掉少年睡衣上的扭扣，手掌帖着少年左侧锁骨滑进衣领。他能感觉到Omega的颤抖，冬兵将睡衣撩下，少年左肩和左侧后背暴露在空气中

冬兵的细吻从侧颈一直亲吻到左肩，最后，他舔弄着Omega的印记。Omega的信息素源源不断地在鼻腔间汹涌，他不似以前那种浓烈、刺鼻的妖娆香艳。这孩子是种平淡、醇厚的味道，让他想不断回味

惊醒冬兵的是Omega沉默的眼泪，少年棕色的眸子似乎会融化在这泪水里共同流淌一样，难道他和Alpha之间真的无法和平共处吗？

“看来，你还需要更多的时间来处理你属性的问题。”Alpha为他穿好睡衣，拉着他躺下

冬兵有种感觉，他可能会是惟一一个守着Omega什么都不做的伟大Alpha

 

“Hi，Kid。”又是那个Leonid，他在向他招手示意，但Rumlow实在是懒得理睬，却被男人阻拦

“你不想知道你的Alpha和Lukin在秘谋什么吗？”Leo得意看到小Omega的动摇

“我带你去看看？”在Alpha凑近他时，Rumlow抽出贴身的小刀顶住他的胸膛

“我可没别的意思，你看！”长发男人指向少年侧后方，Rumlow果然看到了和Lukin并肩而行的冬兵，在少年皱眉的瞬间，西风特工露出阴险的笑容

 

Rumlow悄悄跟着他们，他透过门缝见到Lukin在向着冬兵发脾气

“Soldier！生孕后代是Omega的责任，尤其是和自己的Alpha!”Lukin在得知冬兵那边的进展时急得跳脚，“如果你还不……”

“Sir，我会那么做，他是我的伴侣！”他曾经错失过一个，Natasha的遭遇历历在目，但他不会让Rumlow再有类似的遭遇，他会给他所有的爱

11

冬兵的那句我会做包含了太多意义，但Rumlow没有做好准备，他知道男性Omega与普通男性有本质区别，但他只想做个正常的男性

“Boy。”Leo跟了上来，Rumlow不想与这男人有交集

少年加快脚步，Alpha的信息素让他从心里烦燥，本能里有声音在叫嚣，让他遵从Omega的特性。但那个可能让他彻底服从属性的Alpha，首先就是冬兵，他的Alpha却不强迫他违背自身的意志

“冬兵现在不动你，并不代表你会一直安全，繁衍是每个Alpha的本能，他也不会例外。”Leo仍在他身后不远处喋喋不休

“你迟早会沦为他的生育工具。”见到少年背影一怔，Leo满意地驻足，不再跟上去

“你还是对Barnes的Omega不死心？”Arkady的话如何听都像在挤兑战友，却只得到Leo一个白眼

“拥有固定伴侣的Alpha，他就会有死穴，而且还会不顾一切。”Leo的表情阴险且自满，冬兵也不例外

 

在Rumlow打扫屋子的时候，冬兵回来了。像往常一样，Rumlow继续做着自己的事，只是这次他感觉Alpha目光如炬，盯得他不自在

Alpha并没有什么特别表示，直到冬兵贴在他身后，手掌抚上了他的屁股才让Rumlow挺直了腰杆，Alpha火热的呼吸喷洒在他的标记上，那股强势的信息素让Omega打了个抖

 

那名西风特工的话在脑子里回响，他的Alpha真的会把他当做生育工具？站在蒸腾的热水中，Rumlow想起了他生长的意大利，如果他不是Omega，他现在会过着什么样的生活？

浴室的门打开了，只围着一条浴巾的Alpha走进来，Rumlow小小惊讶了一下子，从前冬兵从不会在他洗浴时闯进来的

男人从容地走过来，取过手持式浴头冲洗起来。Rumlow无意的一瞥，Alpha硕大的性器让男孩不敢正视，他感觉自己的脸已经红得发烫。少年转身背对着冬兵，虽然他们都是男性，而且在外官上看不出差异，但他对着赤裸的Alpha仍倍感尴尬

Rumlow受冬兵示意将肥皂递给冬兵后，便开始为自己打浴液

“真香啊。”突然被Alpha的揽进怀抱，冬兵的鼻尖顶上了背部，男人的手也在少年小腹揉搓。肩上的手下移，若有若无地在胸部打转，不时地掠过乳头

“也许我真应该听他们的建议，标记你，然后……”没有说完，冬兵低头亲吻着年少伴侣的肩颈，他感觉到少年身体的肌肉紧绷得像在寒冬中的铁，看似坚硬实则脆弱

冬兵并没做什么，只是说了句如同警示的话，在预示着Omega男孩接下来的命运。Rumlow裹紧被子，他几乎是一夜未睡，他翻来覆去在想，想他自己终究还是逃脱不了，他迟早会被要求履行Omega的义务

第二天，冬兵就像昨天什么都没发生过一样，在带他做完训练后让他自己返回。但是这次男孩并没听从Alpha的话，Rumlow偷偷摸出了基地

 

“Yoohoo~这回冬兵可不庇护你了，小可怜儿。”Alpha讥笑着靠近药效上头的少年，模糊的视线、无力的身体，他真不该如此松懈，喝了这群下半身动物提供的饮料

“我一直想尝尝男性Omega的滋味。”那个Alpha淫笑着靠近，Rumlow无力阻止那双撕扯他衣物的手

冬兵把他赶出来了，他背着自己的Alpha偷溜出基地，却误入边界的雷区。如果不是那名金发的Alpha发现并告诉了冬兵，也许他就死在爆炸里了。

在光和热突然再现，以席卷之势吞噬一切的时候他竟然想到了冬兵，如果呆在他的Alpha身边至少他不会死。结果冬兵真的出现了，踏着火光而来，Alpha紧紧把他护在怀里。冬兵为了救援爆炸余波殃及弄得灰头土脸，而且伴随着几处擦伤

回来的路上，冬兵一直沉默地走在前方，他不安地看着他的Alpha。返回基地后冬兵就低吼着叫他滚，不再收敛怒气的Alpha让他恐惧，Rumlow惊慌地离开了冬兵身边

一整天的惊吓和水米未进让Rumlow饥饿疲惫，又恰巧一些士兵给他递过食水，少年一时间放松了警惕

“你看看他还想跑到哪去？”士兵的讥笑声传过来，少年无力的挣扎给他们带来变态的快感，士兵们围着一面人墙，将无助的Omega少年围困在中央

“Wow！这小崽子咬我！”那名捏他乳头的士兵手臂上出现一组清晰的齿痕，士兵反手一耳光打得少年眼前泛黑

士兵们叫嚣着撕开少年身上的衣裤，手指粗鲁地捅进后穴，险些疼得Rumlow昏倒，地面上出现了血滴

 

“教官！那孩子是个Omega！”Dimitri面对一言不发的冬兵，他知道导师喜欢那个男孩，只不过这次那孩子惹冬兵生气了

“你清楚基地的其他Alpha都是怎么对待Omega的。”金发男人在退出去之前叹气道，不只是冬兵，所有的Alpha都知道

在这个基地里，Omega就被Alpha视为泄欲的工具。在Dimitri刚走出几步之外，冬兵就出来了，急匆匆顺着小Omega离开的方向追过去

 

当他赶过来时，冬兵被怒火点燃了。他看到他的男孩四肢被按住，军用皮带将男孩嘴周的皮肤勒得泛红，淌血的后穴被另一个Alpha碍眼的性器抵住，Rumlow空洞的眼神刺痛了冬兵

“开始松了。”“可以了。”Alpha士兵的兴奋听在冬兵那里只是让他更恼火，Omega男孩的股间在不断溢出鲜血，有名士兵已经迫不及待地用肿胀的阴茎抵在了少年出血的入口。但他没有如愿以偿，而是被暴力地抛到场外摔断了脖子

“他是我的！”冬兵居高临下，让人群鸦雀无声，冬兵确定他无法忍受其他人进入他的Omega

“没事了，我带你回去。”冬兵直接脱掉自己的外衣披在少年身上，他搂紧了下意识挣动的男孩，他轻声安慰着男孩。“你安全了。”

 

“你在这里做什么？”冬兵在半路碰到了Leo，那个男人嘲弄地看着他

“只是听Dimitri说，你不要小Omega了。”男孩靠在冬兵胸前，只披了件过宽的外衣，既狼狈又色情

冬兵没闲心处理Leo的挑衅行为，直到那人一路跟随他踏入卧室

“我只是想把这东西交给你。”在冬兵的低气压下，Leo将一件东西塞到他手里

“你知道这怎么用。”他离开前特意看了眼瘫倒在床上无力状的Rumlow，少年的直觉告诉他那个男人给冬兵的一定不是好东西

“这东西可以让Oemga进入发情期。”果然不是好东西，看来那针剂就是催情药，他接下来的话让Rumlow惊恐。“Omega在发情期和Alpha结合会怀孕。”

“我没说错，是吗？”Leo愉快地退场，把余下的空间留给冬兵和他的Omega男孩

 

“也许怀孕之后，你就没那么多精力去胡思乱想了。”男孩会想得太多是因为他恐惧还没发生的事，冬兵俯视着他的Omega，少年牙齿入唇微微颤抖。Rumlow直直注视着冬兵，及他手中的针剂，倔强地不让眼泪涌出眼眶

冬兵并没有把针头刺入他的血管，而在他面前捏碎了针管，Rumlow才发觉身下的床单已经潮湿一片

“但我不想。”他不想毁了这个Omega男孩，更不想毁了他眼底一直未泯灭的希望，掌握自己命运的希望


End file.
